My Brown Eyed Girl
by MelsLuvsAATC
Summary: Theodore wants to impress Eleanor, with the help of Melody anythings possible. Well there isnt much of a choice because Simon and Jeantte are at a science convention. Alvin's a boot camp LOL!, and Brittany's at cheerleading camp. Please read ONE SHOT!


**Hey m 10th story I need to update my others and I will be I just had to get this one shot done. Its about Theodore and Eleanor title says it all.**

Summer time rolls around at the Chipmunks house. It was awfully quiet; Alvin was at Boot Camp because Alvin has gotten into trouble with Dave more times than he could handle. Simon was at a Science Convention for the month. The only members home at the Seville house were Dave, Theodore, and Melody. Even the Miller's house was almost completely empty, Brittany was at cheer camp and Jeanette went to the Convention with Simon leaving Eleanor home with Miss Miller. So the phone rang randomly and Dave answered randomly,

"Hello."

"David!" Miss Miller said into the phone.

"Oh hello Miss Miller." Dave responded. "You know, you could come and knock at my door, we live right next door."

"David you're such a good poet."

"Ugh…okay, so what are you calling about?"

"David, Eleanor and I were going to go to the Sparkling Roses for dinner and arcade games. Do you Melody and Theodore want to come?" Melody overheard and zoomed into the kitchen and yelled,

"SAY YES! SAY YES!"

"Okay Miss Miller we'll come."

"Okay David I'll pick you up at 5 P.M. Guess what David, its karaoke night too. Maybe you and I can sing together." Miss Miller suggested.

"Ugh okay….but I can't sing."

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." Miss Miler hung up the phone and Theodore walked in and said,

"Dave, please don't sing, especially with Miss Miller. People are going to stare."

"Now Theodore, do you really believe I will?" Dave asked. There was a long silence. Melody then grabbed Theodore's arm and said,

"We need to pick you out some clothes for tonight."

After long hours of picking out one outfit for Theodore and one for Melody is was 5 P.M and Miss Miller honked her horn and yelled,

"DAVID HURRY UP!"

"Coming Miss Miller." Dave called back. Once everyone was ready and stepped outside and Theodore caught a glimpse of Eleanor. She was wearing a sparkling green outfit which really brought her brown eyes. Theodore blushed and sat right next to Eleanor followed by Melody who took a seat by Theodore. Dave sat shot gun and then Miss Miller slammed on the gas pedal.

They eventually got there at 7 P.M, because Miss Miller had managed to get pulled over by what she called the po-po which is really the police. She had gotten a speeding ticket which didn't surprise Melody. When everyone walked out Theodore asked,

"Melody, can I speak with you?"

"Sure. We'll catch up with you." Melody called as everyone went in.

"Melody, I really like this girl, but I don't know if she knows that I exist."

"Let me guess, Eleanor."

"How did you know?"

"I took a random guess. Now, what you got to do is serenade her."

"Huh?"

"You know like sing to her."

"Oh….but what song?"

"A song that describes her."

"What if I can't find one?"

"Then I can't help you." Theodore frowned and went inside with Melody and found Miss Miller, Dave, and Eleanor at a table ordering clam chowder. Well, Eleanor wasn't she was ordering pizza for her, Melody, and Theodore.

"Lesson number one," Began Melody. "Compliment her."

"Oh I got you." Theodore said. Theodore then approached Eleanor. "Eleanor," He was now sweating. "Ugh…I like your eyebrows." Eleanor stared in confusion and said,

"Ugh…thanks." Melody put her head in her hand while shaking it. "Miss Miller gave us money for games."

"Well," Melody said trying to cover up Theodore's mistake. "Let's play Crazy Taxi!"

Melody, Theodore, and Eleanor headed to play Crazy Taxi.

"Lesson number two," Melody whispered to Theodore. "Girls love masters at video games."

"Oh…" Theodore responded. "Okay I got this." Sadly he didn't get it. He lost on the first level because he couldn't find Pizza Hut in the game to drop off one of the characters.

"Let's move to the claw game." Melody suggested.

"OH I'M REALLY GOOD AT THAT GAME!" Eleanor squealed.

"Don't blow this Theodore." Melody whispered. "Play the game and win her something."

"Okay." Theodore agreed. "Step aside Ellie and I'll show you the master at this game." Theodore tried and tried but he couldn't win and so Eleanor stepped in and said,

"Let me try." On Eleanor's first try she one a giant stuffed puppy. Melody was losing her temper she thought,

"_Has Theodore always been so unskillful?_"

"KIDS, PIZZA!" They heard Miss Miller shout. They hurried back to their table and had their pizza and watched a couple of people sing karaoke.

"So…" Melody said after eating another piece of pizza. "I have a failed you. I'm very sorry Theodore."

"Well, at least Alvin wasn't helping. I just wish I could tell Eleanor how beautiful her she is and how much I'm lost in her brown eyes." Theodore sighed. Then Melody sprung into action and shouted,

"That's it." She then whispered into Theodore's ear. Theodore began to smile and went to the karaoke DJ and requested a song. The DJ said in the microphone,

"Now a very special song going out to the cute blonde with the pigtails." He pointed at Eleanor and Eleanor blushed. Theodore was handed the microphone and he began to sing.

**Brown Eyed Girl written and sung by Van Morrison**

Hey where did we go,  
Days when the rains came  
Down in the hollow,  
Playin' a new game,  
Laughing and a running hey, hey  
Skipping and a jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our hearts a thumpin' and you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl.

Whatever happened  
To Tuesday and so slow  
Going down the old mine  
With a transistor radio  
Standing in the sunlight laughing,  
Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,  
Slipping and sliding  
All along the water fall, with you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl.

Do you remember when we used to sing,  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da

So hard to find my way,  
Now that I'm all on my own.  
I saw you just the other day,  
My how you have grown,  
Cast my memory back there, Lord  
Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout  
playing soccer on the green grass  
Behind the stadium with you  
My brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl

Do you remember when we used to sing  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da.

When Theodore finished there was a bunch of applause and Eleanor came dashing up to Theodore and hugged him. She then spoke,

"Theodore, you made my heart sing. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done to me." Theodore smiled and in the background at the table with Miss Miller and Dave Melody smiled and mumbled,

"Well….my work here is done. Glad too. I didn't want to have to listen to Theodore's constant complaining about how he can't get the one he likes for the next week."

**What did you think? Reveiw! :)**


End file.
